


Żółtodziób

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Training, Aurors, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Harry Potter jest zwykłym aurorem i CHCEpozostaćzwykłym aurorem, mimo że wszyscy wokół zdają się mieć co do niego inne plany. Może jeśli tym razem Harry'emu uda się je zniweczyć, to przeklęte Ministerstwo da mu wreszcie spokój. Może.





	Żółtodziób

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział tego fanfika powstał na potrzeby akcji Promptobranie na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do biura aurorów, przywitało go ponure spojrzenie i pełen współczucia głos Rona:

\- Stary cię szukał.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Widząc minę Rona obawiał się, że może znowu McGonagall wzywała go do Hogwartu w sprawie kolejnego wybryku Jamesa albo, co gorsza, dopytywała się o niego Ginny, żeby się dowiedzieć, o której będzie w domu. Na szczęście to żadna z nich, tylko Paulus Petersen, głównodowodzący brytyjskiego biura aurorów. Żaden problem... tym bardziej, że szef właściwie nie miał powodów, żeby chcieć z nim rozmawiać. A w każdym razie Harry o żadnym takim powodzie nie wiedział.

\- Stało się coś? - spytał zdziwiony. - Dopiero wróciłem z akcji...

\- Sam ci powie – odparł Ron z westchnieniem. - Zabronił mi choć słowem wspominać, o co chodzi. Chce ci zrobić niespodziankę. - Ostatnie słowa skwitował przewróceniem oczami.

Harry nie dziwił się jego reakcji. Niespodzianki, które – w dobrej wierze – Petersen lubił robić Harry'emu, nikomu poza samym szefem nie wydawały się miłe. Całe biuro ukradkiem odetchnęło z ulgą, kiedy w szeregi aurorów wstąpił Harry Potter, od pierwszego dnia ulubieniec głównodowodzącego i nowa ofiara jego _genialnych_ pomysłów. Petersen skupił się na Harrym i tym samym dał spokój pozostałym aurorom, którzy z wdzięczności informowali Harry'ego o kolejnych wymysłach ich szefa, kiedy tylko się o nich dowiedzieli. Nikt jednak nie ryzykował gniewu głównodowodzącego – Petersen mógł się wydawać nieszkodliwym dziwakiem, ale nie bez powodu zaraz po wojnie został mianowany najwyższym rangą aurorem i nie bez powodu piastował tą funkcję przez z górą dwadzieścia lat. Był w tym po prostu dobry. Wiedzieli o tym i przestępcy czarodziejskiego świata, i brytyjscy aurorzy. Kiedy więc Petersen nie pozwalał o czymś mówić, to żaden jego podwładny nie puszczał pary z ust, nawet jeśli prywatnie był najbliższym przyjacielem i szwagrem zainteresowanej strony i nawet jeśli tą zainteresowaną stroną był sam Harry Potter, Wybawca magicznego świata. Harry doskonale to rozumiał, więc nie wiercił Ronowi dziury w brzuchu, tylko wzruszył ramionami i skierował się ku drzwiom prowadzącym do pokoju dowódcy. Nie zdążył zrobić jeszcze trzech kroków, kiedy rzeczone drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich rozpromieniony Petersen.

\- Harry! Nareszcie! - zawołał z typową dla siebie jowialnością szef biura aurorów.

Harry, który od dziecka nie lubił być wyróżniany, nie cierpiał faktu, że dowódca zwraca się do niego po imieniu. I tylko do niego – pozostali podwładni byli dla Petersena albo nazwiskami, albo, szczególnie w przypadku nowicjuszy, po prostu _aurorami_. Trzeba mu jednak było oddać, że przynajmniej nie przekręcał nazwisk swoich ludzi, jak niektórzy spośród wyższych rangą urzędników Ministerstwa. Harry na początku próbował walczyć z tą manierą głównodowodzącego, ale wszelkie argumenty przemawiające za traktowaniem go na równi z pozostałymi aurorami trafiały w Petersena jak groch rzucany w ścianę i przechodziły bez echa. Po kilku latach bezowocnych starań Harry machnął na to ręką i zaczął po prostu ignorować ten zwyczaj szefa. Tym razem również tak zrobił.

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć – stwierdził z lekko tylko uniesionym głosem pod koniec zdania, dając do zrozumienia, że choć jest prawie pewny tego, co powiedział, nadal czeka na potwierdzenie.

Petersen wymownie spojrzał na Rona, który uniósł ramiona i w milczeniu pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że niczego Harry'emu nie zdradził. Tak też najwyraźniej zrozumiał go dowódca, bo znowu odwrócił się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem i wyjaśnił radośnie:

\- Dostałeś przeniesienie! Tak jakby!

Harry ledwie zdążył zacisnąć zęby, żeby powstrzymać swoją szczękę od bezwładnego opadnięcia. Spodziewał się wielu rewelacji, ale na pewno nie tej! Przeniesienie? Gdzie? Dokąd? Dlaczego? Po co? Na co? Komu? Czego? I w ogóle!

I w ogóle, to... tak jakby?

\- Tak jakby? - powtórzył za szefem, kiedy wróciła mu jako taka zdolność myślenia.

\- Tak jakby! - potwierdził zadowolony Petersen.

\- Co to znaczy: tak jakby? - próbował dowiedzieć się Harry.

\- „Tak jakby” oznacza, że zostajesz przeniesiony, ale właściwie nie przeniesiony. Zostajesz tak jakby przeniesiony – pogodnie wyjaśnił szef biura aurorów.

Harry nadal nic z tego nie rozumiał. W przeciwieństwie do Rona, który sądząc po jego minie, świetnie się tym czymś-na-kształt-rozmowy bawił. Harry niekoniecznie. Zacisnął pięści, policzył w duchu do dziesięciu i na powrót otworzył dłonie.

\- Czy mogę prosić o konkretne wytyczne? - spytał z udawaną cierpliwością.

\- Tak! - Petersen wyraźnie ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. A potem klątwę. I jeszcze jedną. Naprawdę podziwiał tego człowieka za jego aurorski instynkt i świetne wyczucie w chwilach zagrożenia, ale poza tymi chwilami Petersen zachowywał się nieraz gorzej niż wszystkie wnuki Molly i Artura razem wzięte. Czasami bywał po prostu nieznośny. I wychodziło na to, że właśnie mają do czynienia z jednym z tych razów.

Na szczęście krótko po swoim entuzjastycznym potwierdzeniu nienagabywany przez nikogo dowódca aurorów odezwał się ponownie:

\- Minister Magii postanowił, że zanim mianuje cię moim następcą, musisz spędzić rok w roli mentora jednego z absolwentów kursu aurorskiego.

Teraz Harry rozumiał już wszystko. Nadciągająca niczym gradowa chmura nominacja wcale nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem, wręcz przeciwnie, mówiło się o tym od dość dawna. Minister Magii bowiem – bez względu na to, kto akurat piastował ów urząd – zdawał się istnieć w czarodziejskiej przestrzeni politycznej wyłącznie po to, żeby grać Harry'emu Potterowi na nerwach i rzucać mu kłody pod nogi. Harry pragnął być zwykłym aurorem, wcale nie miał ochoty stanąć na czele biura – ale Minister Magii uznał, że należy mu się ten (wątpliwy) zaszczyt, czy Harry sobie tego życzy, czy nie. W dodatku wychodziło na to, że w nagłym i niespodziewanym przypływie jakiegoś dziwnego olśnienia tenże sam Minister Magii doszedł do wniosku, że sprawdzi zdolności przywódcze przyszłego dowódcy aurorów poprzez zmuszenie go do niańczenia żółtodzioba. Poroniony pomysł... ale z drugiej strony po pracownikach Ministerstwa, szczególnie tych wyżej postawionych, trudno było oczekiwać inteligencji. Ogólnie w prawie wszystkich departamentach wyglądało to tak, że im wyżej w hierarchii, tym gorzej z pomyślunkiem. Biuro aurorów było tu oczywiście chlubnym wyjątkiem... choć niektóre pomysły jego szefa sprawiały, że Harry miewał w tej kwestii nieprawomyślne wątpliwości.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos dowódcy:

\- Zaczynasz za godzinę – poinformował go Petersen, po czym beztrosko wrócił do swojego gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi w sposób definitywnie kończący wszelką dyskusję.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się tępo na drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego szef, a potem przeniósł zrezygnowany wzrok na Rona.

\- Wiesz coś więcej na ten temat? - spytał bez specjalnej nadziei.

\- Wszyscy w biurze wiedzą coś więcej na ten temat – odparł Ron wzruszając ramionami. - Kominek starego urywał się przez ostatnie trzy dni i każdy z nas był świadkiem przynajmniej jeden z tych rozmów. Trudno było nie dowiedzieć się _czegoś więcej_.

\- Tylko ja jak zwykle jestem niedoinformowany – westchnął Harry. - W moim przypadku praktycznie zawsze się sprawdza, że zainteresowany dowiaduje się ostatni.

\- Co chcesz, cały tydzień spędziłeś w terenie; trudno, żebyś był na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się tutaj – zauważył Ron. - Nawet jeśli dotyczy to ciebie.

\- Masz rację – uznał Harry. - Ale muszę to wszystko nadrobić. Więc co z tym kominkiem starego?

\- Percy mówił mi, że to nie tylko nasz kominek. Podobno w gabinecie Ministra działo się to samo – oznajmił Ron tonem zapalonego plotkarza.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kto jest wart takiego zamieszania? - zdziwił się. - Poza mną oczywiście – dodał z przekąsem.

\- Najwyraźniej siostrzeniec wynalazcy wywaru tojadowego.

Harry jakiś czas grzebał w pamięci, po czym spytał:

\- Marcus Belby? Kiedy ostatnio o nim słyszałem, robił karierę w zakresie teorii magii za oceanem! Co go obchodzi mój hipotetyczny awans?

\- Nie, nie Marcus. Myślisz, że stary Demostes Prick ma tylko jednego siostrzeńca? Harry, on ma trzy siostry!

\- Wybacz, że nie mam pojęcia o tych sprawach – odparł Harry kwaśno. - Nie przesiaduję w pracy godzinami na Puszku i nie czytam plotek z życia magicznych sław.

\- Nie musisz – zauważył Ron. - Sam jesteś jedną z nich i masz swoje życie na bieżąco.

\- Mam też na bieżąco ludzi, którzy z tego właśnie powodu bardzo starają mi się to życie urozmaicić. Chcesz się ze mną zamienić?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Musiałbym być mężem własnej siostry; wybacz, ale odpada. Nie zrobię tego nawet dla ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze po raz pierwszy odkąd tego dnia przekroczył próg biura. Przekomarzanki z Ronem prawie zawsze poprawiały mu humor. Bywało, że wzbogacały również jego wiedzę, jak teraz.

\- To o co chodzi z tym siostrzeńcem Pricka? - spytał przysiadając na najbliższym krześle, bo zaczynały go boleć nogi.

\- Najmłodszy syn najmłodszej siostry Pricka w zeszłym tygodniu zdał egzamin aurorski. Skończył nasz trzyletni kurs i teraz czego go rok pracy pod opieką mentora; sam wiesz, jak to jest, obaj przez to przeszliśmy. Chłopakowi najwyraźniej bardzo zależy, żebyś tym mentorem został właśnie ty, więc suszy wujowi głowę, a ten w rezultacie magluje Ministra i starego, bo młody jest podobno jego oczkiem w głowie, mimo że nie zajął się eliksirami. Sam rozumiesz: najmłodsze dziecko najmłodszej siostry...

Harry rozumiał, bo na własne oczy widział, jak bardzo Ron – i wszyscy jego bracia – jest przywiązany do Lily. Cała ich piątka traktowała dziewczynkę praktycznie jak własne dziecko. Owszem, lubili też Jamesa i Albusa, ale poza ich własnymi dziećmi to Lily była ich oczkiem w głowie. Jak wcześniej jej mama, najmłodsze dziecko i jedyna córka Molly i Artura.

\- Czyli muszę być przygotowany na rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, który poleci ze skargą do wujka, jeśli tylko mu się wyda, że dzieje mu się jakaś krzywda? - podsumował ponuro.

\- Gorzej – pocieszył go Ron, którego ta sytuacja wyraźnie bawiła. Zdrajca. - Musisz być przygotowany na rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, który wychował się w takiej atmosferze uwielbienia dla wybawcy magicznego świata, wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, że najpewniej będzie pełzał u twoich stóp i zlizywał ci kurz z butów.

Harry z jękiem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Ron tymczasem bezlitośnie mówił dalej:

\- Jego rodzice wmówili mu, że żyje tylko dzięki tobie. To w zasadzie prawda, bo ze względu na wiek nie powinni mieć więcej dzieci, ale tak się ucieszyli, kiedy zabiłeś Voldemorta, że... Wiesz, co chcę przez to powiedzieć.

Harry wiedział. Jego podopieczny miał być skutkiem orgii podstarzałego małżeństwa, której powodem najwyraźniej był on sam. Nie mogło być gorzej...

\- Co gorsza – ciągnął Ron, jakby podsłuchiwał myśli Harry'ego – jego rodzice wyrazili swoją wdzięczność i uwielbienie dla ciebie w taki sam sposób, jak ty dla swoich rodziców. Głupie pomysły się mszczą – dodał z pewną satysfakcją.

\- Oni najwyraźniej pierwsi wpadli na ten pomysł, ich syn jest dużo starszy od Jamesa i Lily – zauważył Harry. - Czyli za godzinę mam zacząć niańczyć swojego imiennika?

\- Harry'ego Victorydaya Proude'a, tak – potwierdził Ron z błyskiem w oku.

Harry zamknął oczy. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko sen, choć znając swoje życie naprawdę nie powinien się łudzić.

\- Widziałem ten film – mruknął w końcu. - Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że w nim wystąpię.

\- Chyba przegapiłem ten wieczór, bo nie przypominam sobie takiego filmu – uznał Ron, który widział całkiem sporo mugolskiej kinematografii odkąd jakiś rok po ukończeniu Hogwartu Harry zaczął w sobotnie wieczory organizować na Grimmauld Place maratony filmowe. - Jak się skończył?

\- Zależy dla kogo – odparł zamyślony Harry.

\- Dla ciebie – stwierdził jego przyjaciel takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Nie najgorzej. - Harry spojrzał na Rona z błyskiem w oczach. - Nie zostałem szefem biura aurorów.

\- Więc może nie będzie aż tak źle. - Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Taaak... Może jest jeszcze dla mnie jakaś nadzieja... - uznał Harry, który już zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby tą nadzieję wykorzystać z korzyścią dla siebie.


End file.
